1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission and in particular to a transmission utilizing inertial phenomena to achieve an infinite range of gear ratios with smooth transition between ratios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known types of transmissions. Various transmissions include braking devices and/or clutching devices to provide an interchange of rotary force at an input device to a second output device at a different, second rotary force. All of the prior art devices have suffered from a number of limitations including the mechanical complexity of the devices, corresponding difficulty of repair, and various losses in efficiency. The prior art devices also have had limited numbers of available ratios amd very few could change ratios in a smooth transition without a noticeable vibration.